


Hypnosis: Capture

by Jokaldejkl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cult, Multi, Phantom Institution, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokaldejkl/pseuds/Jokaldejkl
Summary: A lady detective, Hazel, who was investigating mysterious disappearances in her town for five years. However, instead of her finding the culprit, the antagonist came to her. Little did she know, things get crazier than she could ever imagine. Will she be able to solve the mystery? Or, will she be dead?





	Hypnosis: Capture

“Ah, damn it!” Hazel stretched herself on her office chair. She pulled her shoulders closer towards her ears like an exaggerated shrug. She tilted her head to her left, then to her right to revive her dead and stiff muscles after hours of typing. 

She glanced at the clock; 2100. She glanced again across the room; vacant. 

She had again finished going through the reports of the strange disappearance of professional people which included Dr Kurosaki Rin, her best friend. She had been going through on and on these reports every single night before she leaves the station ever since her friend’s disappearance two years ago. 

Hazel was assigned to take charge of this case ever since the first case was reported five years ago. The latest disappearance was three months ago, Vincent Choi, a famous music composer who was last scene attending a music award ceremony. 

She sighed in despair as she had lost all the ideas of how to find these missing victims. She laid back on her office chair, closed her eyes to rest awhile before heading home. 

A vibration came from her phone on her table. 

The brown hair lady officer picked up her phone.  
*You have a new message*

The sender was unknown, however, without any suspicion, she double tapped the screen, entered her pin *7-3-2-4* and opened the message. 

It was a voice recording. She tapped on the play button, placed the phone towards her right ear, and listened.

“Hi! Hi! Congratulations!!! You had won a grand prize...” it was a very cheerful animated girl voice. “...Are you looking for Kitty Choo, Kurosaki Rin, Steven Axelton, Vincent Choi and others? Ha-ha-ha” a sinister laugh was played.

Hazel sat up and became attentive as she heard the audio message mentioning the names of those who had vanish without traces. Without further ado, instead of typing; she pressed the audio call button on the messenger app to contact this anonymous caller.

“Good evening, Detective Hazel. We know you would’ve call us,” a well-mannered male voice answered the phone.

“Who are you? How do you know those names?” Hazel questioned.

“I am Vincent Choi, and the cute voice you heard in the message was Kitty,” Hazel was confused.

“Wait, what? Where are you? We’ve been searching for you.” 

“We have been waiting for you, detective. Don’t you worry, we had found you. We… are here to save you. We are watching you.” Hazel panickedly stood up and look around the office to check to check if someone’s around her. “We would like to invite you to join us, Hazel Kong Xiao Wei.” 

Voices of few males and females were heard through the phone followed by an echoing incantation “... smotnahp ... sluos ... stirips ... tsohg ... htaed … smotnahp ...” It was an incantation of spell. They repeatedly chanted the five words again and again.

Not long after the first two strings of chanting, Hazel began to feel her head getting heavier as the incantation echoed, even though she dropped her phone onto the floor, she could still hear the words echoing inside her mind. Soon, her vision began to fade, head getting dizzier, her body grew weaker and weaker. 

She walked towards the exit, but just three steps, she couldn’t even stand or not to mention walk. She grasped on the cubicles, partitions, tables around her to move further. However, she was too dizzy, and fell to the ground not long after. She tried her best to gather her last pile of energy to call for help, unfortunately she failed; went unconscious.

The next thing she saw was long dining table in front of her. There were wine glasses, dining plates, and everything one needs to have a royal feast in a castle: lit candles, bouquets, silverware, and so on. Everything on the table were either white or silver, and same goes to the long table, plain white. 

The chairs on the sides were all painted white, as in purely, clean white, while the chair she was sitting on was as the same color of her dress, and on the other end of the table, in front of her, was a chair that was pitch black in color.

She tried to stand up, only to notice that her limbs were all strapped onto the armchair. 

She was dressed in a plain, crimson-red robe. It looks like those robes that a patient wears in the hospital, a one-piece robe to knee level. She could feel that she was not wearing anything else under that piece of bloody red colored clothing. But, that was not what she should worry about. 

She looked around, there was nothing but mirror walls. All sides of the wall, the ceiling and the floor were made of mirror like glass or something. It was eerie that she could see her own reflection through the reflection of the reflection. She sees no one but herself and only herself inside this creepy disturbing room of mirrors. 

“Hey!!!! Let me outta here!!” Hazel yelled to thin air.

Not long after, a door opened behind her, and through the reflection from the wall in front, she could see few people walking in. She recognized them, they are all the people who went missing previously; Steve, Kitty, Rin, Vincent, KM, Vivian, Xander, Henry and Lily, and one unknown person who wore a blank white mask. 

All the guys wore a set of white 3-piece suit with a white tie. The ladies wore a same set of white colored high-neck halter long prom dress with a pair of white heels. They walked in a creepily standardized manner into the room, as if they were marching. 

The masked individual wore a set of very weird outfit. His left side was a black gown while his right was a black suit. His left foot wore a black heel while his right was a black leather shoe. He He wore a black hat on top of his creepy white mask. 

The ladies stood by the seats on Hazel’s right side while the guys stood by those on her left. Their face looked blank, staring into the air. They waited until the masked guy sat on the chair in front of Hazel at the other end of the long table. They sat at the same time about one or two second after the weird costume person sat on his. Their expression remained the same; no smile, no movement, staring into the air, exactly like the blank mask worn by the guy.

The room was awkwardly silent as the white mask in front stares blankly into her eyes. Hazel wanted to question what is happening, but she couldn’t make a sound, nor a single move. Her body was like binded by some invincible chain and her voice was sealed by an unspoken curse.  
With a clap by the masked man, all others stared into Hazel’s eyes. 

Now, Hazel felt nothing but overwhelming fear as chills runs across her bones. The stare from the people were damn horrifying, carving deeply into her memory. She wants to run; she wants to run as far as she could; she wants to run away from these people; she wants to run; and she wants to run now. With sweats running down from her head to toe, no matter how hard she tries, her whole body except for her eyes were frozen stiff.

“WELCOME” they said it monotonously and turn back into staring blankly in the air. It was as if they were hypnotized.

“Hazel!” the masked man spoken. “I know you have a lot of questions like: who am I, what’s happening, where’s this place, what happen to these people, why are you tied up, and.... Why can’t you talk?” He paused for a while. “My name is Ghost and this is a my institute.”

With a clap of his hands, Hazel can finally talk, “What do you want from me? Let me go! You are abducting a police officer! You won’t get away with this!!” she yelled. “Hey, Rin! Help me! Hey!!!”

“Well, well, well. Your best friend is now ... my pet. She won’t listen to you. You see, Dr Kurosaki was a very fine surgeon back then... Saved countless lives... Yet, she’s not always happy. Whenever she was unable to save someone, everyone blames her as if it was her fault. How ungrateful are those people, aren’t they? Not even a friend like yourself would stood up and fight for her. Tsk, tsk, tsk,” he shakes his head before shouted, “SHE DESERVES BETTER!!!” he paused his speech for a deep breath to calm his raging emotions. “And as you can see, after she’s with me, she’s more happier, no longer had to deal with those negativity. She’s free now...”

“What had you done to her?!”

“I saved her, In fact, I SAVED EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM!” his voice echoed through the room. “And now, I’m here to save you, my dear…” he laughed sinisterly while all others followed and laughed together.

Ghost clapped again and the room went immediately silent. 

“Aww.... poor little Hazel” a lady’s voice appeared breaking the silence. Hazel looked around but saw no one else. It was not from those white suits nor the white dress. “Oh… are you finding me? I’m here” a hand waved at her. It was from the other end of the table. It was Ghost!

“Don’t be scared” she paused and stared at Hazel. Hazel was very confused and terrified. 

“Who are you?” she questioned. 

She giggled, “I’m Ghost, you silly little cutie pie. I would like to talk to you more. But we are running out of time. It’s time for the ceremony.” She snapped her finger and the room became pitch black. 

Another snap, the candles were on and everyone in the room was gone from their seat. After the brown hair lady’s eyes adjusted to the dim lightings, she saw all the disappeared victims standing by the mirror-like wall. 

One clap, the candle light was off again. The dark room was deadly quiet for quite a few minutes. Hazel was again muted by the unknown spell. 

The next thing she heard was the crowd incantation again “... smotnahp ... sluos ... stirips ... tsohg ... htaed … smotnahp … sluos ...” It was echoed throughout the room. It made her head heavy and dizzy like the everything’s spinning.

Another snap sounded. The incantation stopped and the lights are on. Hazel was blinded by the bright light for a moment. 

She found herself being bind onto the dining table, sprawled; except that the table was now on the ceiling. She was staring into her reflection on the mirrored surface on the ground. Her hair was dangling down her face.

She opened her mouth to scream but her voice just won’t come out. The people whom were by the wall were now looking up staring deeply into her eyes. The only person not looking at her is Ghost who were standing in the middle of the room. 

Ghost walks slowly to the empty space in front and stopped directly under where Hazel’s face were. As he stops, the others knelt down to the ground and bow like a majestic being was in front of them.

As the she was looking directly to top of the black hat, she could sense her adrenaline was already rushing through her veins. Her body was stiffly sprawled across the table and fully soaked by her cold sweat. Her mind couldn’t stop imagining things like how the straps that holds her would unbuckle or how the table suddenly falls to the ground, or what would happened to her after this. 

Everything is still; eerily quiet, to the extent that the sound of Hazel swallowing her saliva down her throat can be heard clearly. 

All of a sudden, Ghost look upwards directly into Hazel’s face. Through the holes on the eye, she can see that Ghost’s eyes were glowing in red and is smiling to her. Ghost stretched his arms overhead in a V shape as if a performer showing his confidence.

With the voice of both the male and the female Ghost together, “LET THE CEREMONY BEGIN!!!”

*Snap*

To be continue...

**Author's Note:**

> All work was original, and all the characters are designed for several series of my works. 
> 
> This is my first ever work published, so... enjoy.


End file.
